Chase
by grimmjoe
Summary: Matt selalu mengikutimu, Mello. Hanya saja, kali ini giliranmu - kau akan berlari mengejarnya.


**Disclaimer: ****No, I do not own Death Note. Death Note punya Om Ryuk kok. Eh bukan deng, punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-sensei. **

**Pairing: MattxMello**

**Rate: ****T****, jaga-jaga ****aja**

**Summary: ****Matt selalu mengikutimu, Mello. Hanya saja, kali ini giliranmu - kau akan berlari mengejarnya.**

…

**[matt]**

Matt mengatupkan rahangnya rapat, menatap Mello lekat. Diselaminya mata hitam kelam milik si pirang, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terngiang di rongga kepalanya. Tapi mata hitam itu sama sekali tak berkedip, sorotnya tajam mengisyaratkan keteguhan hati pemiliknya. Matt berpaling akhirnya, karena ia tak mampu lagi melihat Mello – tak mampu lagi mengerti jalan pikiran sahabat baiknya ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut."

Matt menelan ludah pahit, tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak, Mello tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia minta. Tapi Matt mau, dan mengikuti Mello adalah pilihannya sendiri. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa tekanan.

"Mail Jeevas – "

Manis. Manis sekali, pikir Matt. Nama itu terdengar manis bila Mello yang melafalkannya.

"Matt – "

"Aku ikut." Ringan Matt menelengkan kepalanya ke samping – kali ini dengan tekad yang bulat, menatap lurus ke arah Mello. "Aku akan mengikutimu. Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau," katanya lirih – namun tegas – dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

…

**[mello]**

Untuk beberapa saat waktu terasa seperti berhenti. Tak ada yang bergerak. Mello ingin semua berjalan seperti ini. Abadi. Menatap dalam sepasang mata hijau yang bersinar penuh semangat di balik kacamata _google_ oranye itu. Merasakan kehangatan senyuman sahabat baiknya.

Dulu Mello sering berpikir, betapa hidup di dunia ini sama sekali tak berharga, tak bernilai. Tapi hari ini – menit ini, detik ini – ia merasa momen ini bahkan tak akan bisa tergantikan.

" – apapun yang kau mau."

Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Mello ingin sekali meneriakkan isi kepalanya. Sahabat baiknya baru saja mengikuti jalannya – jalan yang berbahaya! "Kau tidak boleh ikut." Mello menarik nafas panjang. Jujur dia terkejut pada suaranya yang terdengar mantap; sisi Mello yang lain, di balik wajah pokernya yang dingin dan judas, tengah berteriak frustasi seperi orang gila.

…

**[matt]**

"Ap-APA?" Matt mengernyit. "TIDAK BOLEH?"

"Yang akan kulakukan ini sangat berbahaya, Matt. Bisa saja aku mati terbunuh."

Masih dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya, Matt menghentakkan kakinya. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut mati bersamamu." Derap langkahnya menggema, membunuh keheningan sempurna yang tadi sempat tercipta di antara dirinya dan si pirang. Tangannya menarik _google _oranye di dahinya sampai jatuh ke dagu.

Pernah sekali Matt mengamati luka di wajah Mello. Saat itu si pirang tengah terlelap kelelahan, sehingga Matt bisa leluasa memanjakan matanya, mengagumi kesempurnaan – yang sekarang tergores oleh luka bakar – di wajah itu. Matt sangat dekat kala itu; ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafas Mello.

Detik ini, kejadian itu terulang lagi. Hanya beberapa inci. Tadinya Matt hanya bisa menyelami kelam itu dari kejauhan. Sekarang hanya beberapa inci saja.

Matt merasa seperti tenggelam dalam hitam kelam itu.

…

**[mello]**

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku pergi dari Wammy's? Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, Mello. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu."

Mello sudah menduga, Matt akan mengatakannya. Meskipun begitu, ia takjub bahwa dirinya masih bisa terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Matt.

"Mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

Bertahun-tahun lalu ia pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sama, diucapkan oleh orang yang sama. Hari ini kaset video di kepala Mello seperti diputar kembali. Saat itu Mello menanggapinya dengan tawa mencemooh. Matt tolol, pikirnya.

Hari ini dia masih beranggapan bahwa Matt tolol, tapi ia tak tertawa. Ia tak bisa. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk ikut."

"Tepat sekali, Mihael Keehl. Tapi ini kemauanku."

…

**[matt]**

Bang bang bang bang …

Matt menyerah. Entah berapa banyak timah panas yang sudah bersarang di tubuhnya; ia berhenti menghitung. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak. Ia merasa tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu yang keras – mungkin aspal. Mungkin ia sudah tergolek lemah di atas jalanan. Entah, ia sendiri tak tahu. Karena sejak bunyi pistol yang pertama ia memejamkan mata.

Awalnya kegelapan menyelimutinya,. Perlahan ia merasa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Dingin. Dadanya sesak. Secercah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul, Matt melihat ke arah sumber cahaya. Ada sesuatu di sana. _Seseorang._

Matt berusaha mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat Mello, cahayanya, di saat kegelapan yang bernama kematian mulai menghunjam ke kesadarannya.

"Mello, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pistol-pistol itu terus menyalak. Berisik sekali, aku tak tahan dengan suaranya … "

…

**[mello]**

"Matt … " Kuat Mello mencengkeram roda bundar setir. Berita yang ditayangkan di televisi membuatnya merasa seperti seolah-olah mendengar sendiri suara-suara pistol itu – raung peluru yang mengambil nafas terakhir sahabat baiknya.

Matt baru saja meninggalkannya. Matt telah berhenti mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu, Matty? Aku kecewa karena kau tak lagi mengikutiku. Tapi kurasa itu tak terlalu buruk. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan berlari mengejarmu. _Di seberang sana_, di dunia sana aku akan mengejarmu, karena ini giliranku ... "

…

**Review?**


End file.
